reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Skunk
}} The is an animal found in Red Dead Redemption. Description s are small, black-furred creatures with a distinctive white stripe down their back and tail. In the game, they are similar in size, shape, and motion to Raccoons. Skunks appear to be crepuscular - while they do occasionally appear in the daytime and full dark, they are seen at dusk and dawn with much greater frequency. In the Diez Coronas region, for instance, 7:00 - 9:00 P.M. appears to be prime skunk time. Their frequency may also be dependent on the time of day. It's been noted that they are most active after 6:00 A.M. Locations New Austin In New Austin, there are several locations where the player can find skunks: *Around Cholla Springs or just south of Twin Rocks. *Near the road that runs south from MacFarlane's Ranch and west of Warthington Ranch *Odd Fellow's Rest (not as frequent) *Rio Del Lobo *Armadillo - just behind the General Store and behind the blue house next to the Armadillo Bank. Skunks and Raccoons will spawn shortly after sunset in this area and then head south. Nuevo Paraiso In Nuevo Paraiso, skunks can be found in these locations: *After crossing the bridge at Ramita de la Baya, around the plains around the left of the end of the bridge on the Mexican border on the right on the map screen is a picture of a skunk which shows a location by a cliff. *In and around the horse field Northeast of Torquemada, with a running road starting at the two-way crossing at the east of Casa Madrugada and following to Mesa Del Sol and running to the south of the horse field. *On the plains around Roca de Madera, north of Agave Viejo. Around midnight, they run around among the horses and armadillos. *Alta Cabeza just west of El Matadero. *Just over the "A" of Diez Coronas, where the black road splits in two. The skunk spawn point is at the rock in the crossroad. The skunks mostly spawn between 2am and 3am. *At Butter Bridge, though they are scattered about. West Elizabeth A few locations in West Elizabeth also have skunks: *In the 'U' area made by the road west of the Wreck of the Serendipity at dawn and dusk. *In the Great Plains, Beecher's Hope, and in Tall Trees. Tips *When hunting skunks, using rifles/shotguns/sniper rifles can destroy the bodies (rendering them unlootable), so lower power weapons are recommended. *Skunks will frequently spawn at night directly behind the stagecoach in Armadillo. Merely riding around the building is enough to make the skunk respawn (but will not spawn 100% of the time). This may require the stagecoach to be present. If the stagecoach is not present then players can get the respawned skunk by going through the general store from the main street to the back of the coach. *When hunting skunks near the stagecoach, use Throwing Knives or a Tomahawk to avoid causing the stagecoach to flee at the sound of gunfire. Alternatively, chase the animals out of town for about thirty seconds, then the sound of gunfire won't scare the coach away. *Curiously, it seems riding clockwise round the block of buildings is more likely to get a raccoon spawn and riding counter-clockwise and it is more likely to see skunks. There are at least two, maybe more, spawn points behind this block of buildings so continue past the stagecoach and turn around at the movie theater to increase chances of finding a skunk. Occasionally, during this exploit the skunk/raccoon will spawn slightly off screen or behind a building, so be sure to check down the alley behind the coach and by the building across the road from the movie theater. Skunks seem to be more frequent here while on horseback. Challenges *Rank 6 of the Master Hunter Challenges requires that Marston collects 5 Skunk pelts (in addition to 5 Raccoon pelts and 5 Fox pelts). Trivia *Although in real life skunks are best known for the foul odor that they produce when threatened, no reference to this trait is made in the game. Gallery File:Skunk-by-Armadillo-01.png|A skunk running along outside of Armadillo Video thumb|300px|left Achievements/Trophies The player must kill a skunk to contribute to the successful completion of the following trophy/achievement: Related Content Category:Redemption animals Category:Hunting